Rafael Caldera/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver John F. Kennedy - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rafael Caldera y el presidente de los Estados Unidos, John F. Kennedy, en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca. Prensa Rafael Caldera. Rafael Caldera - Richard Nixon.jpg| President and Mrs. Nixon greet President Rafael Caldera of Venezuela on June 2, 1970. nixonfoundation.org Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan President Rafael Caldera (C) poses with former U.S. President Jimmy Carter (L Bill Clinton - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Bill Clinton y Rafael Caldera Foto: PAGINA OFICIAL DEL DR. RAFAEL CALDERA América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Los presidentes Rafael Caldera, de Venezuela, y Ernesto Zedillo, de MÃ©xico. La Jornada Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Fidel junto a rafael Caldera, presidente de la Camara de Diputados. Foto:Bernard América del Sur Argentina * Ver Alejandro Agustín Lanusse - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rafael Caldera, Presidente de Venezuela y el Presidente de facto de Argentina, Alejandro Agustín Lanusse en el Aeroparque de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. La solidaridad pluralista de América Latina (OCI, 1973) Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - Rafael Caldera.jpg| De Cerca - Rafael Caldera - Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Brasil * Ver Emílio Garrastazu Médici - Sin imagen.jpg| 20 de fevereiro de 1973 - 3 - Ato de visão e de coragem - discurso do Presidente Médici, durante encontro com o Presidente Rafael Caldera, da Venezuela, em Santa Elena. biblioteca.presidencia.gov.br Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| 04-03-1994 - Discurso do Sr Presidente Itamar Franco, almoço oferecido pelo Dr Rafael Caldera, Presidente da Venezuela. biblioteca.presidencia.gov.br Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y Presidente Rafael Caldera en 1997 Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Montalva - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Eduardo Frei Montalva y Rafael Caldera. Casa Museo Eduardo Frei Montalva. Rafael Caldera - Salvador Allende.jpg| Rafael Caldera, Presidente de la República de Venezuela, escucha el discurso de Salvador Allende. Foto: Miguel Angel Sánchez Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Patty y Gustavo Cisneros, como anfitriones, en un almuerzo ofrecido al presidente de Colombia Belisario Betancur y al ex presidente Alfonso López Michelsen, en compañía del cardenal venezolano Jose Ali Lebrún y del presidente de Venezuela Jaime Lusinchi y los ex presidentes de Venezuela Rafael Caldera y Luis Herrera Campins. En “La Ribereña”, residencia de los Cisneros en Caracas (21 de julio de 1988). Julio César Turbay - Rafael Caldera.jpg| 1989. Julio, 5. Con los ex Presidentes de Colombia, Julio César Turbay Ayala, Belisario Betancur, Alfonso López Miquelsen, Misael Pastrana Borrero y el embajador Ildegar Pérez Segnini. rafaelcaldera.com Belisario Betancur - Rafael Caldera.jpg| 1989. Julio, 5. Con los ex Presidentes de Colombia, Julio César Turbay Ayala, Belisario Betancur, Alfonso López Miquelsen, Misael Pastrana Borrero y el embajador Ildegar Pérez Segnini.rafaelcaldera.com/ César Gaviria - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Photos from the Inaugural Session (At head table from left to right, Ambassador Christopher Thomas, Assistant Secretary General; Cesar Gaviria, OAS Secretary General, Rafael Caldera, President of Venezuela; and Miguel Angel Burelli Rivas, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Venezuela). Photo: Organization of American States Ernesto Samper - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Wide of Caldera walking with visiting Colombian President, Ernesto Samper. AP Archive Andrés Pastrana - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Visita de Estado del Presidente Pastrana a Caracas -21 de noviembre de 1998- Andrés Pastrana Arango Ecuador * Ver Sixto Durán-Ballén - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadoran President Sixto Duran Ballen (L) joins hand with Venezuelan President Rafael Caldera 01 February 1995 on his arrival in Cumana, Venezuela. Duran Ballen asked Caldera for his assistance to settle the border dispute between Peru and Ecuador. Duran Ballen arrived in Cumana to attend an Andean Group presidential summit. Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| VII Cumbre Iberoamericana, Isla Margarita, Venezuela, 1997 Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Rafael Caldera.jpg| A la izquierda el Presidente de Bolivia Hugo Bánzer, en el Centro el Presidente de Venezuela Rafael Caldera y a la derecha el polémico Presidente del Perú Alberto Fujimori. @venezuelapresidentes Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. (detalle de foto) Venezuela * Ver Rafael Caldera - Rómulo Betancourt.jpg| Rafael Caldera y Rómulo Betancourt en 1978. rafaelcaldera.com Jaime Lusinchi - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rafael Caldera junto a Jaime Lusinchi en el Hemiciclo del Congreso Nacional. Pinterest de Acción Democrática Carlos Andrés Pérez - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Toma de posesión CAP I Imagen de Últimas Noticias Hugo Chávez - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Hugo Chávez juramenta como presidente por primera vez en 1999, y toma el poder de manos de Rafael Caldera (centro), quien le dio un indulto presidencial. Foto: AP Fuentes Categoría:Rafael Caldera